


Heart Don't Fail Me

by illyriandreamer



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Magic, Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, slight AU, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriandreamer/pseuds/illyriandreamer
Summary: *This story is based off the two seasons of the Anime. Some things maybe different in order to incorporate my OC.Minako is the daughter of the Kuran family. Kaname's twin and trusted adviser.Kaname and Minako's game is priority. However one pawn moves of its own according, a move towards Minako. Minako has to learn to open her heart to new priorities and heal from the past with the help of Hanabusa, her loyal lover, she will grow into her own.





	1. Chapter One

_I held my mother’s dying body in my arms. My long hair dipped in the blood around us. Gently she lifted her cheek and stroked my face.  She didn’t deserve to die in this place. Where she couldn’t look at the sky one last time or breath the winter air._

_The pale walls were encasing us in the dark room and I could only faintly see her face. I could hear something happening outside these walls, outside the basement. Where my father was. He was probably close to death or dead right now. The door creaked open but I didn’t turn around._

_My mother was the prettiest vampire I knew, with her elegance and grace in every step she took. The way her hair curled and I had been happy to inherit the trait. Along with large burgundy eyes that had always made me feel so safe. The thought of never having my mother around again was terrifying._

_"My beautiful eldest daughter." She whispered. "Drink quickly. Take my powers you will need them."_

_"Mama, no." I cried. Her eyes begged me and I cried harder. There was another presence behind me, one too familiar and comforting. Kaname rested his hand on my shoulder. I bent down and bit into her neck just in time taking in her blood. I felt her life pass through my lips. Her life merging with my own so she would always be with me. I pulled away and in a few short moments her body was gone and only glowing lights were the only thing left of our mother and her wedding ring._

_Kaname dropped to his knees and the two of stared at the sleeping body by the corner. Our sister, but her new human scent was confusing. She wouldn’t remember anything about us and that was heartbreaking._

_"We have to protect her. It’s not over." I told Kaname. I was trying to take a control over the power pulsing in my body, struggling to stop the surge. I could feel the glow from my eyes._

_"Of course, we do."_

_"Make sure she’s okay. I can’t right now." I wiped my face. I stood up and noticed my hair was matted in blood. “These powers, I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”_

_"Go clean yourself. I’ll take her somewhere safe, I swear twin sister." I nodded and begin to walk out the small room back to the living room. I’d never see my home again; the senate would be sticking their noses in with our lives now._

_"Minako." I turned to see Kaname holding mothers ring. He chucked it towards me and I caught it easily. "It’s yours now." I looked down at the ring. It was silver with a red ruby surrounded by a black diamond, the rarest out there. My dad was so in love with her. I remembered always trying her ring on growing up, before Yuki was born thinking one day it would be mine and Kaname’s then my sister was born and Kaname was promised to her. After thinking it was us forever it was strange to get used to._

_"Im still only your sister, right?" I looked at him._

_"Of course, I don’t think me and you would ever be compatible for that anymore." I nodded and clutched the ring tightly._

_I went upstairs my hands trembling and covered in blood. I lost my parents. I lost my family. Except Kaname. And maybe my cousin. I think the tears had stopped by the time I was in the shower but I couldn’t tell due to the water running down my face. The smell of blood wasn’t disappearing it still lingered in my hair. I curled up in the corner of the shower._

_The door opened and I was alerted but was too drained to move even with mother’s blood pumping through my veins. The blonde glanced in and took a sigh of relief. Takuma gulped as her covered his eyes, passing me a towel. I stood up and took the towel._

_"Im so sorry, Lady Minako."_

_Stand up straight. Show no emotion but power that was the way we had been raised to deal with everything not concerning our family._

_"Thank you, Takuma." I had never spoke to him much except at swarays when me and my brother had to._

Shallow breaths filled the space around me as I rested the back of my hand on my forehead, the sticky sweat sliding and dripping down my face. My eyelids were heavy, as if my body knew the burning bright sun was still towering over the Cross-academy campus.

My black night dress slowly became exposed as the mint sheets slid away from my body and down my soft skin, small ridges appearing from the soft touch. Slowly, I sat up, my head spreading over my shoulders as I leaned onto my elbows.

I leaned down to pick up my robe to wrap around me then slowly stood up, shielding my eyes from the small gap of sun light in my curtains. I took slow steps to my en suite to run myself a shower ready for the school day, stripping down from my robe and then from my night dress with the cold air grazing my skin. The steam started to fill the room as I stepped into the shower, tipping back my head allowing the water drench my body.

The vanilla scented shampoo had always been the best to mask the never leaving smell from my hair, I washed my hair once then once again never breaking away from that same routine. After I had cleaned my body I took my towel and wrapped the soft fabric around the top of my bust proceeding back into my room while drying myself. I let it drop to tiled floor after my body had been dried, I pulled from my draws a set of underwear to put on after tugging down my uniform from the hanger to dress myself.

Our uniform was crisp white with black lines covering our blazers, the shirts were black, the colour that matched us too well. I felt much younger than I was, our bodies never did match the age of our soul due to the reduced rate our bodies grew. The socks went up to my knees and contrasted to my white pumps. I tried to pull down the skirt which I felt was too short for who I was.

I gently brushed through the reddish-brown hair I was gifted with then twirling my hair into the bun on top of my head, tiny fly always causing it to look untidy. I bit my lip as I pinned it into its place. I smoothed every hair into place and checked the rest of my uniform. I took the red ribbon and tied it onto my uniform as a finishing touch.

"Here let me help." My brother appeared by my side and fixed it for me. "You know I don’t like that you wear your hair up." I watched his movement in my mirror as he straightened the bow.

"You tell me that every day." I turned around straightening his tie. "Shall we?" I asked. He nodded and we both walked out of my room.

My room was in the west wing of the dorm. I wasn’t close to anyone else room except Seiren's under Kaname's orders she was placed near me when we moved in. The teal paint that was spread across the building stretched to my room, the four-post bed graced in the middle of my room with black out curtains tied back around it. It was bare. I wasn’t very attached to the room, I’d rather spend time in my brother’s room reading from his large collection of books, he had collected over our lives.

Seiren followed close behind us as we made our way through the dorm building, but never making a sound. I was a step ahead and I twirled down the corridor making, Kaname laugh which was so rare I enjoyed it when he was happy like this. 

"You remind me so much of Yuki." He mentioned as I danced around him. With that simple sentence, I could see the unhappiness had returned.

At the bottom of the reception stairs was the aristocrat vampires such as Takuma, Hanabusa, Senri, Rima, Ruka, and Akatsuki. The rest of the night class would follow our lead after we left for the gate. I walked down with my hands behind my back as everyone bowed to us. It was an aspect of being a pureblood. My step had a delicate touch to it as the soles of the shoes tapped against the marble.

"Good morning Lord Kaname." Ruka bowed lower latte coloured hair flowing with her. I hated to see my friend throw herself at him. I tried to protect her from the sadness which would happen yet she only fought with it.

I linked arms with my brother allowing us to leave. The walk to the gate was the time where we could spend it as friends and the hierarchy didn’t exist, Kaname even joining into our conversations.

I looked up at the sky the green tress towering over us, protecting us from the uncomfortable sunlight, that was disappearing on the skyline. The cobble path crunched under our shoes, a relaxing sound to our ears.

 Aido was bouncing up and down like a yoyo excited to see his 'fans'. Everyone else looked tired of it. None of us understanding why we were so fascinating to them. I could hear Yuki from the other side shouting at them. My little sister yet I was just the girl who visited her sometime.

_"Kaname, im not sure I want to see her anymore." I tugged on his arm as we came up by the Cross household._

_"You'll be okay. She's so sweet. She’s still our Yuki, her personality. Her love of the sunset and sun rise, don’t you miss her tugging on you to pick her up." He told me in awe of her. I nodded and followed him up to the door. Where he knocked. The door was answered by mother’s friend Kaien Cross._

_"Oh, my you look just like your mother don’t you." He whispered before Kaname was nearly knocked over by a small body running towards him._

_"Kaname!" She held tightly onto him and it was heart breaking to see her again. But I could be her friend, until the right time._

_"Yuki meet my sister Minako." The small brown haired human girl looked at me and gave big smile._

_"Hello Minako, im Yuki. You’re really pretty." She also hugged me at that point and slowly I lifted my arms to hug her back. Then I relaxed and finally felt whole for a moment._

The gate opened and we came face to face with the back of Yuki and the group of girls.

"Good morning girls, I could hear you and loud from the dorm, your all looking cute today." I rolled my eyes as I was tugged quickly closer to Seiren. I glanced at her. She was a quiet person she never spoke unless it was for me and Kaname’s ears. The body guard we never wanted but grew to love. She was protective in these moments and they were the only times she would stay close to us. Everything else she would hide in plain sight ready to help if she needed to.

"It’s strange how obsessed they are." Rima whispered.

"Part of the curse I suppose." I glanced at her.

"Don’t let Hanabusa hear you say that." Senri laughed to himself.

"I’d like to see Hanabusa what he does to stop me." I raised my eye brow at them.

It got worse as Aido did his 'bang' movement on one the girls leaving him to be attacked. Yuki got pushed over by them sea of black uniforms. Kaname stepped towards her quickly to help her, before I even took a step towards her. I watched the scene unfold.

"Yuki, are you alright?" He asked. Yuki stared for a moment as if she was in a world of her own as his hand was on her shoulder. She replied and Kaname thanked her for her work. She stood up sharply.

"That’s my job." She saluted.

"When you act reserved like this I feel lonely." He frowned. My brother’s voice was always so neutral and calm ass if nothing would ever make him angry enough to change the tone of his voice. It was a skill I was jealous of as I was not able to control my feelings like he did. Maybe that’s how he managed to stay so calm after our parent deaths.

"Im sorry. I guess it’s because you were the one to save my life that day Kaname." Her saying his name still sounded so childlike, it was amusing to me.

"Don’t worry about that anymore that was so long ago." Kaname ruffed her hair.

"Your class has begun Kaname, you should get going." Zero Kiryu appeared quickly and took a tight hold of his wrist. I walked up to him and glared at the silver haired student. The atmosphere of the night class changed to anger.

"You’re so scary." Kaname said sarcastically.  "Mr. disciplinary committee."

"You may want to watch your mouth, Kiryu it might get you into trouble." I told him. "Goodbye Yuki." She smiled at me.

I made my way towards the class and led them while Kaname was kept back by a couple of girls. Seiren stayed behind with him perching herself in the tree above.

"Come." I ordered and walked in front to get to class.

In class I sat on the desk as we waited for Kaname and our teacher to arrive. It seemed silly coming to a boarding school but the peace was worth it. Our class was one which had be unused for many years, so we made it our own. There was no running electricity so the lights were gone. Kaname’s chair sat on side. Our studies in the three cabinets at the back of the class room. This was our territory. The dark oak door creaked open and the person who walked in was not our teacher. He was part of the senate.

I looked towards my twin who was sitting comfy in his chair and Seiren was a few inches away from him. Takuma had stood up and taken a place next to the chair as well. Why was the senate visiting us randomly like this? I sat up and crossed my legs over as the man walked to the desk of our teacher. Kaname leaned over and gently held my hand, showing a united front.

"This tablet developed by the night class has been effective. It has been accepted worldwide, you are not just the pride of this school but the whole vampire realm."

"It was no big deal we just took part in some class project." Takuma spoke up. The blood tablet meant more than they knew to peace we were trying to create with our family name entwined with it. They didn’t realize that this was precaution for the safety of Yuki as well. The senate member looked at Kaname and I.

"Lord Kuran." He bowed. "Lady Kuran." He did the same again. Then he took the walk back up the stairs. The visit was short and that’s when it became clear that in fact they were checking up on us. To see if our experiment, our 'risk', was working as well as we hoped. The door shut once more and it was just us students again.

"Who do Zero Kiryu thinks he is grabbing Dorm President Kuran like that." We heard Hanabusa growl. "I would have had him if he touched Lady Minako as well." Ruka turned around, snatching up his notebook.

"Well, well what this? Looks like someone is in love."

"Is there any need to wind him up." I whispered to myself and I saw in the corner of my eye my brother smile at me. I stood and walked around to look at the drawing that Hanabusa had done of Zero.

"What?! Id destroy that disciplinary committee in a second if they just let me."

"Yes, but they do have that girl and she does look quite yummy." Senri spoke and I looked at him sharply as everyone gasped. Takuma spoke for my twin and me.

"Shiki."

"Time to feed." And Rima had soon chucked a few blood tablets to stop the thirst, he was much like his father. My uncle had a never-ending hunger, the thing that made him a monster. He was unaware of the family connection we had but for certain reasons I liked to keep my cousin close to us. Kaname stood and offered the armchair to me as he looked at the window. I sat down a bought my feet up watching Ruka as she spoke.

"Lord Kuran, I’ve noticed that you seem interested in that girl."

"Yes, your right." He answered simply. He was more than interested my brother was in love, and I was the only one to know it. I watched Ruka press the corner of Hanabusa notebook into his hand.

"Ruka! Do you wish to die?" He snapped knocking her away and then squaring up to her face.

"Ruka! Aido!" I scolded. I made the desk by them crack with the sound of my voice. I took a deep breath. Kaname rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Soon the clouds will cover the moon." He said, his thumb stroking my uniform.

"Yes, it will be our time." Takuma said.

"The night is made for vampires." I finished and reached for my brother’s hand. Eyes glowed red all over the room and I felt at home in the school for a moment.

That sunrise I returned to my room and changed from uniform to night clothes. I took down hair and let it touch my hips. My hair was long like Ruka's but in a dark brown with red tint. Just like my mother. I never wore it down other than sleeping because of what happened. The matting of blood in my hair and how many times I had to wash it. I kept everything up even my full fringe. The only people that saw me with my hair down were Kaname, Seiren and the rare occasion of Takuma if he came to collect me for Kaname.

But I was clumsy that morning and didn’t close my door. Hanabusa walked past and in the mirror, I saw him at my doorway. He looked shocked. I spun around my hair coming with me.

"Is there something you need, Aido?" I asked.

"N-no. Woah, Lady Minako. Your hair is beautiful." I couldn’t control the blush on my face only in voice.

"Thank you now if you could shut my door and leave please." He bowed and did as ordered. Hanabusa had a loud mouth and that’s all he' talk about the next few days now how he got to see me with my hair down. I sat on my bed fiddling with mother’s ring as I waited for the tablet to disappear in my glass before taking a gulp. It wasn’t blood but I was satisfying at least.

 The next night was just a quiet as most of our nights. Study hall was the peaceful time of the day. Just reading to ourselves and sometimes one of us would read an extract. It was research in improving our tablet of blood. To get the taste right as if it was fresh and thick. Thinking about made my eyes glow red and I found myself looking at my fellow classmate’s necks.

"Lady Minako." I looked a Takuma. "Is everything okay?" He was trying to distract. I coughed and calmed myself.

"Yes thank you Ichjio." I was grateful he distracted me. I had found my blood lust was a lot stronger since ten years ago, since what happened. What I did. It was frustrating sometimes. But when I was around my class, it was always a lot worse.

The feel then burned because I could smell blood. Blood of sisters. For a moment, I thought it was Zero Kiryu finally giving into his vampire instincts tasting her blood. Devouring the innocent held within her. But then I noticed a pair of cousins were missing from the class. Where they usually sit by Senri was empty.

"Kaname." I announced and he nodded.

"Let’s see shall we." He stood up and walked towards the door. The class was itchy. The smell of blood did that. They might have well of been level Es.

"Ichjio control the class even though they are not animals and should not need the help." I looked around at them. "Don’t let anyone leave the room." I followed Kaname out and we walked fast together towards the scent of blood.

"Kain and Aido." He told me. "They were missing from class."

"They will never learn."

We found them as the Bloody Rose was fired just behind Hanabusa head. He was a foolish boy.

"That Bloody Rose. Can you put that away please?" I asked the Kiryu. "It’s rather threatening to us you see."

"Kaname. Minako."

"We'll escort these to the headmaster is that alright Zero?" My brother asked.

"Just get them out of here, Kaname."

"Akatsuki. Because you did nothing to stop Aido you are also guilty." I accused of him.

"For the two that have fainted, we will have their memory erased of tonight." On cue Seiren placed herself next to the girls and begin her job. "We'll take them to the headmaster’s office too. Im sorry he scared you, Yuki. That was wrong of him."

"No." She put her hands up then behind her tiny body. "It’s okay. It was just a little bite more like a nibble." She didn’t get to say anymore as Zero dragged her away from us. I sighed and looked at the two boys.

"You should be ashamed."  Staring them both down. "Begin taking yourselves." I ordered.

"Yes, Minako-Sama." They nodded and walked ahead of us.

"Her blood smells divine." Kaname spoke to me.

"So, sweet and strong. Like a candy. I guess that’s to cover up what it needs to." My brother nodded.

In the headmaster’s office Kaien Cross was extremely unhappy with the vampires in front of him, more with Aido. Usually we would deal with these problems ourselves but seeing as we were attending this school there were rules that we could not ignore. The headmaster needed know these types of things.

"Your both suspended for ten days. Enough time to rethink your actions." He decided. "You may leave."

"Take them back to the dormitories, I won’t be long." Kaname kissed my head. I kissed his cheek. We were close as siblings, we'd only ever tell each other everything no one else. Our memories, our plans, and our secrets to ourselves until the right time came.

I guided the two cousins back. They were either side of me. They naturally surrounded me as a type of protection. They didn’t realize most of the time.

"We're sorry." Hanabusa glanced at me. "Please don’t be angry."

"Im past angry im disappointed in you." That was worse in Hanabusa eyes. He looked away from me and sighed. Ever since he was a child he had doted on me and Kaname.

"It was never meant to go that far." Kain defended.

"Don’t try and worm yourself out of it."

"Maybe Aido or Kain can satisfy your need tonight as part of their punishment." Kaname had joined us.

"Maybe they should." I looked at them both. Their faces were scared. Because I wouldn’t be nice about it. I didn’t say any more about it while we finished the walk. We were walking up by the front garden now and the lights were scattered around in our building. The sun was starting to rise now and everyone had returned. Takuma stood outside the front door waiting for us.

"All resolved Kuran-Samas?" I nodded and Takuma opened the door for me and the rest of us. I went in first. A few odd other students were talking the sofas and went quiet after we walked in.

Aido and Kain walked up the stairs before. I watched them carefully. Hanabusa neck was on show to me and I could see the blood pulsing in his neck. Hanabusa had always looked tasty. I had found moments where I wanted to taste Hanabusa. Maybe I would take Kaname's offer.

Reaching the top I separated from them.

"Hanabusa." He turned around to face me and so did Kain.

"Yes, Lady Minako."

"Come see before you retire." I ordered. He nodded then left.

I returned to my room and begin to undress myself. I put on my father’s old shirt, the soft black silk touching my pale skin. I missed him dearly.  Seiren walked into my room.

"Lord Kaname told me to tell you that Kiryu's downfall is going as expected." I nodded.

"Tell my brother that we should keep a close eye on him from now on. That job goes to you, Seiren. For he a piece we cannot afford to be taken." She bowed her head then left.

My door knocked again,

"Come in Hanabusa." He walked dressed in a shirt and wool vest. He shut the door gently. He seems calm for Hanabusa Aido.

"Im coming to you willing, Minako-Sama. If you allow me, can’t we make this an enjoyable moment for the both of us."

"How do expect to do that Aido-San." I wrapped my robe around my body and walked closer to him.

"Relax. Please. I serve you, only you. Don’t hurt me purposely"

"Don’t let Kaname hear you say that." He bit his lip showing one of his fangs. I was so hungry. I needed something fresh. I reached for his neck two fingers pressed on his vein. "It’s strange how even though we're dead, we still have blood pumping through our veins." I laughed.

"The strangest." His hand lifted from his side and touch my hair. I took a step back angry.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I just. Yesterday when I saw your hair, it was so beautiful. I haven’t seen it like since we were children and you would visit." He scrambled.

"Please don’t touch my hair." I told him. "Don’t make me force you."

"Im sorry my lady." I stepped towards him.

I brushed his blonde hair from the nape of his neck. I let my lips touch his neck. Hanabusa neck was the same height as me which made it much easier. Hanabusa pulled me into him closer with his hands on my waist. He titled his head to make easier access.

"I feel like Ruka willing handing myself over to pureblood." He whispered.

"I bet you taste better." I smiled into his skin then licked to find the perfect spot. I took my fangs and pierced his skin blood entering through my lips. He squeezed me tightly as I took his blood hard.

"Minako.” He whispered. It was an almost moan coming from his lips. Taking from someone new was empowering. Even more so because Hanabusa was someone who lived for me and Kaname.

"So, yummy." I moaned. His blood tasted like cherries. Such a rich addicting taste. Like cherries once you had one you had to have another and with his blood I needed more and more.

"Im glad you enjoy the taste." His voice was soft. I had never heard him speak so soft like that. He didn’t sound like he usually did. He was so soothing and it made me feel comfortable around him.  I pulled away. His finger swiped the side of his mouth then he allowed me to lick his blood from it. I smiled.

"Thank you Aido." I pushed back his hair.

"I hope you’ve been satisfied." He smiled at me.

"I have. You can let go now." He let go instantly.

"Sorry, Lady Minako." He bowed. He turned around to leave.

"Hanabusa. Come visit me sometime." He nodded and then shut the door behind him.

I couldn’t sleep. I felt a sort of adrenaline. I got dressed instead of staying in nightwear. My black maxi skirt with a slit showing off my leg then a long sleeved white top tucked in. I exited my room and made my way down the hall to see my brother who was down stairs in the study. I came out onto the main landing and heard Hanabusa and Akatsuki talking.

"Suspended for ten days. For a taste of Yuki’s blood, totally worth it."

"Don’t let Dorm President Kuran hear you say that, or Dorm President Minako. After all, haven’t you just had a moment with her. They’ll get angry."

"Im sorry but surviving on blood tablets alone isn’t enough for me. Her blood was just so irresistible. I just-"

"Hey!" Akatsuki warned. I watched over the railing as Kaname came and stood next to Hanabusa.

"You just what!" Kaname smack him around the face and he look like naughty scolded puppy. I laughed under my breath and walk down the stairs. It may have been a nice few minutes but he had just ruined those with his loud mouth. He could never keep his mouth closed.

"Im so sorry." He mumbled. Kaname looked at me and waited for me. I took his hand then we walked towards his own dorm room.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Im perfectly fine." He smiled. "Aido will learn." We came to his room and we watched out the window at Yuki leaving the headmasters house. He had some of Hanabusa blood on his finger. I could smell it. I took his finger and licked it up.

"You enjoyed yourself then."

"I did. It seems he threw it back in my face that I was nice. How dare he speak of her like that."

"He'll soon learn that he is not to touch Yuki."

I was walked back to my room by Seiren a few hours later after spending silent hours sitting with my brother. When I finally slept. Hanabusa blood lingering. Was it so wrong I enjoyed it so much. I wanted more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

St. Xocolatl's Day. It was one day where I found myself catering for the male vampires around me. As a thank you for being protection and company. One for Takuma, my oldest friend and advisor. Senri, the boy who always made me laugh with his dry humor. Akatsuki for his protection. And then Hanabusa the boy who amused me like a jester. And maybe a snack now and then.

I made four small boxes and a slightly larger box. I worked through the morning into our night. I only heard air and Seiren colliding together as she appeared behind.

"Lady Minako let me clear this for you. You can go shower ready for class." I turned around and saw her on her knees with her head lowered.

"Thank you, Seiren." I smoothed her lilac hair passing her. "Can you bring the boxes up to my room. It would very helpful."

"Of course,"

I made my way through the building and passed Hanabusa making his way to the showers yawning. He smiled at me. I had forgiven him for his mistake two weeks ago, I nodded at him and he did the same.

"Happy St. Xocolatl's day, Minako-Sama."

"You too Aido." I told him.

"Would you like to take from me today? After all, today is special." I stopped in my tracks and faced him.

"Why are you so willing for me to drink from you, Hanabusa?"

"I-I guess I like to spend time with you." He scrambled for words. I laughed at him, he didn’t need me to drink from him just so he got to spend time with me. Because the truth was I was beginning to enjoy it too. It was the morning he read to me after he offered his blood that it happened. His voice was so soothing to me just like the first time I fed from him.

"If you’d like that you don’t need to offer yourself every time. You can come see anytime you like. Respect this privilege." I ordered. Hanabusa nodded frantically. "Then I’ll see you soon, Hanabusa."

I got ready and like every night Kaname joined me. He perched himself on the bed. I pinned up my fringe then pulled up my socks before putting my shoes on.

"No one seems to be noticing what is happening to Zero Kiryu." He informed me.

"It will worsen and soon he won’t be able to hide it not even from the headmaster."

"The worse he gets the better protection detail he is in the game." Until he reaches level E. "If everything goes to plan then he will be saved by _her_ before it’s too late. Then he can carry on his purpose." I nodded and collected my book for today. "You and Hanabusa have been spending quite bit of time together. His blood seems to be the only thing roaming these halls this past week."

"He has visited. Why? Was it not you that started such a thing."

"Have you developed feelings?" My brother knew when he had a soft spot and I could not hide it. He knew that I had for being my twin he knew certain things without asking me. I didn’t want to acknowledge them.

"Do you need to ask such questions."  I snapped. He chuckled.

"It is okay to love? Having that one person you would do anything for is a reason to live."

"I have Yuki as well."

"You love her like family not like the person you would give your heart to save like me. I wouldn’t mind. I don’t think anyone would. The Aidou's are a great part of our community."

"Stop this talk Kaname." I didn’t want to admit to myself I had let even like Hanabusa in the slightest. Seiren arrived. With my boxes in her hand and I tried to smile again and forget about the scowl on my mind that went towards my brother.

The Kuran’s blood was the purest. Hanabusa’s was not, even though his parents were both vampires. In his line an ex-human had touched his bloodline. I was just using excuses no to find a way to not let me get into deep. It wasn’t part of the plan. I wasn’t meant to fall in love with one of the pawns. I had noticed though. We placed our pieces in their places where they needed to be and we looked after them, yet they moved themselves sometimes. They grew in ways we were not prepared a slight off course on the path me and my twin had chosen. We could have never planned how they were to grow up we were lucky they did grow up wanting to serve the remains of the Kuran’s.

Seiren walked ahead for a moment and Kaname put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. I glared at him, annoyed. I hate when he tried to dictate what I should do and why I should do. I understood why he was the oldest but I didn’t need it when things like that weren’t important.

"I didn’t mean to upset you. Im sorry."

"We're an odd number. I was born to stay alone. Not to marry to keep the line pure."

"Never will you end up alone." He turned me around and cupped my face. "I promise you. Maybe you should let your hair down."

"Your double meanings drive me insane, big brother." He laughed at me quietly. I leaned forward and hugging him.

"Keep your head on our target but don’t let it rule your heart. The heart is why we are doing this." We let go of each other and then went to see everyone in the lobby like always.

I smiled as I took the boxes of chocolate off my body guard and handed the first to Akatsuki. He bowed to me and I kissed the top of his head.

"Happy St. Xocolatls, Akatsuki." I then went on to Takuma. I hugged him and he seemed surprised. I gave him his chocolates.

"Thank you, Minako." He grinned. He was always so happy. I moved on Hanabusa and gave him his.

"Aw, my first chocolates of the day and from one of my favourite people." He hugged the box.

"Hanabusa you act like I’ve never done this before." I rolled my eyes and gave Senri his. Senri gave a strained smile and lifted my hand to kiss it. "You boys are all so important to me. Its only right I thank you when I can." I took the last bigger box off Seiren and gave them to my brother. "And my these are for you brother." He tucked them under his arm.

"You remind me of someone so much." Of mother. That was one of favourite compliments that I was just like my mother it meant a lot to me. My head was kissed and I smiled. My mother was a great woman. She was kind and clever. Always had the best in mind for me and my brother, we were a loud to leave the safe house when we’d like because she knew we’d always go home to her.

"Shall we get this over and done with?" I suggested.

I had never seen such a chaos in all my life. Girls were throwing themselves at the night class males. To me and my fellow vampire girls, we couldn’t see exactly why the day girls wanted the boys from our class so much. I rolled my eyes at them while standing with Kaname.

"This is gonna be so fun." Hanabusa squealed as Yuki told her rules and he tried to rush towards them.

"Aido its not time yet." She complained.

"Hanabusa, you must behave yourself today." Kaname warned. He slumped and stepped back in the group. Yuki blew her whistle and 'event' began. No boys were there for the girls except the boy who was in love with Ruka. I watched the boys accept the chocolates then watched as my brother was called over.

"I hope these girls realize how lucky they that Lord Kaname is so nice." Ruka huffed. I glanced at her.

"You look so scary." Akatsuki teased.

"You don’t look any better, they’re giving you chocolates the least you can do is smile."

"Ruka could you please smile and wait for Kaname or leave, your spoiling the mood." I asked. She looked shocked.

"Minako." She started but didn’t finish as she walked off. Kaname started to walk again and I waited for him. As we made our way to school Zero called my brother.

"You dropped this." Zero chucked the dark green box. Which was easily caught.

"Thank you, Yuki." My brother smiled. I smiled to myself as I watched Yuki blush at him. She was so in love with him.

It was wrong that her destiny was such a thing that as frowned upon. But it was normal for pureblood families to marry each other and we were last and intended to stay pure.

The way to class Kaname kept the box close to him kissing it now and then. Hanabusa came and stood next to me, arms full of chocolates.

"Do you want to share with me Minako?" I gave a gentle smile pushing back his hair from his face to see his crystal blue eyes.

"That would be nice, Hanabusa."

"You know Hanabusa, you couldn’t make it any more obvious that you’re like her consort." Ruka mumbled.

"Shut up! Just because I respect her!" He shouted.

"Calm down Hanabusa." I ordered. He put his head down and just walked beside me.

Takuma walked in the school door and left it open for the rest of us. The lights were off and the dark was welcoming. It was colder with the lights off which made the uniform less hot. We got into our lecture room and Kaname sat on his chair at the side of the room I sat nearer him and Takuma sat by me. Everyone else spread themselves around the room. I put my feet up on my brother’s legs. He ignored it but Takuma smiled at me.

"All the excitement is over now." Hanabusa complained opening one of his boxes.

"Until tomorrow." I added. Kaname rested his head on his hand and was staring at the wall. "Is something wrong Kaname?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes, everything is okay. Just thinking of Yuki." I nodded understanding.

"Minako." I twisted my head to my name. Hanabusa was leaning over the benches with a chocolate in his hand for me. I leaned over and he put it in my mouth. "It tastes like toffee, good, right?" He was right the chocolate had been infused with toffee. But I preferred cherries.

"Thank you."

"No problem, my lady." He turned back around.

The break we had me and Kaname took a walk on our own not even with Seiren following us. My arm was wrapped in his and I rested my hand on his arm. He hadn’t spoke a word to me yet. We just walked in silence.

"Does it bother you?" He broke the silence.

"Does what bother me?" I questioned looking up at him acting stupid. I knew what he meant but I thought if I acted clueless then he would leave it be. It wasn’t a conversation I liked having.

"That im not the twin you were born with. That yours was murdered to awaken me." My breath hitched and I clung tighter.

"He was not you." I reasoned. "It wouldn’t have been the same. From what father, had told me. We were the opposite of twins we didn’t like each other from the day we were born. You are my brother. I’ve been trusted to be the one and only who knows the ins and outs of your previous life."

"You’ve proven yourself to me."

"You trusted me with every detail like a twin. As far as im concerned Kaname, I only have one brother and that is you. Your one of the most important people in the world to me."

"I love you, Minako." He rested his head on mine. I felt small for a moment. We stood still and I wrapped my arms around him. It was rare we said those three words to each other and when we did it made special moments. I didn’t know how this was going to end, if something went wrong one of use could end up dead.

"I love you too, Kaname. My brother." He smiled and kissed my hair. It was gesture he had done for such a long time. It was comforting to me ever since I was a little girl. The first time was when I found he was not who I thought. Yuki must have only been a couple of years old.

_"What do you mean?!" I shouted. "How is he not my brother." I cried. My parents looked at me in shock they didn’t expect me to hear them. Kaname stood looking at me._

_"I am your brother. We grew up together."_

_"But you’re not my twin. I just heard you speaking someone killed him to bring back you. The first Kuran vampire." I wiped my eyes._

_"But I am your brother. I look after you don’t I. I tell you everything Minako." He ran towards me and I could not move as Kaname's lips pressed to my head. The first Kuran vampire. He was my brother._

"We should get back to class." He suggested and I agreed with him.

When we got back though there was only a few odd people there and no one from our inner circle. We waited a few moments and on que Takuma walked in with the rest of our circle. I put on my un impressed face as I knew they’d caused trouble with Takuma shaking his head and the rest of them had their heads down. I moved closer to Kaname on his armchair and leaned on it.

"I found them trying to attack Zero Kiryu." Takuma explained. I stood straighter. Kaname stood up as well.

"What was your reason for this?" I asked.

"The way he acts to you both is disgusting he needed a lesson." Hanabusa snapped.

"Watch your tongue." Kaname ordered.

"We're sorry Lord Kaname." Ruka and Senri spoke.

And the rest of them followed the act even Hanabusa. This was one of the times where the pieces of the chess board moved on their own and all we could do was put them back in line where they needed to be for now. We couldn’t afford to lose the Kiryu because they were too protective of us.

When we returned to the dorms I sat down stairs with my blood tablet dissolving in the glass. My feet curled up next to me. I watched the water turn red in front of my eyes.

"Hello." I glanced up and saw Hanabusa with a book in his hand. "I thought maybe I could read to you." I smiled and nodded. Hanabusa sat next to me and turned the pages of the fairy tale book before beginning to read. I sipped at the sub blood and watched Hanabusa as he read me the story of a princess who was trapped high up in a tower and then prince came to save her.

I leaned forward and stroked his cheek causing him to pause.

"You’re such a handsome vampire, aren’t you?" I whispered to myself. "Its torturous."

"I don’t think anyone calling me handsome has mattered more than now by you." He replied. I smiled at him. I kneeled getting closer to him, my nose resting on his cheek.

"Kiss me." I whispered. He froze for a moment before slowly moving his head towards me so we were face to face. My head tilted and Hanabusa closed his eyes moving in closer to me. I shut mine and waited for the impact of his lips. The kiss was gentle in the first moment and then in the next it was a lot more passionate. He took charge and I couldn’t even fight against him. Hanabusa was in his element right now, he was a lady’s man and he knew exactly what he was doing.

 My hands were on his neck and my nails dug into his skin like the skin was paper thin. I felt the blood under my nails and moved away from his lips to his neck where I could lick up the blood I had release. He stroked the back of neck.

"Your thirst isn’t satisfied anymore isn’t. You can only do that with my blood." He whispered in that calm tone again. "Do you really think of me as your lover, Minako?"

A vampire can only be satisfied fully be their lovers blood. A story that was proven to be true many years ago, I knew I could live on blood tablets but since I had taken Hanabusa blood it was harder to deal with them. It got worse and worse as the days went on.

"I think It’s getting to that point." I told him.

"Me though? I can’t believe this." He grinned. "I mean your royalty. I got myself a princess." The way he acted made out my feelings were one side and this upset me. I let my guard down too much around Hanabusa too much and it was foolish.

"Don’t get so big headed, Hanabusa Aido." We both turned as Kaname was walking down the stairs with Takuma by his side.

"Sorry, Lord Kaname." He put his head down. I wiped the blood from my lips and looked my brother in the eye. He was so smug. I didn’t know if he was looking at me as my lord or my brother. "I shouldn’t have spoken like that." Kaname was right and I hated to admit it.

Hanabusa in such a short time had effected my life. Just from one snack on his blood I had started to think of him as more than a blood bag.  It had developed from that then to the times he would stay after just to talk to me. I sighed and kissed his cheek.

But he was happier that he caught a pureblood than he was about just having me. My blood was rare nowadays I knew that, I didn’t understand why it bothered me so much.

"I need to get some rest." I told him standing up and walking towards the stair case.

"Minako-Sama!" Hanabusa called. I couldn’t take this all in so quickly. It hurt my head as if I was standing myself in daylight for hours on end.

"I’ll talk to you later, Hanabusa." I touched Kaname’s forearm and then walked up the stairs with grace. I trailed my finger against the polish wood as I took it step by step. I turned right and waited until I was out of sight before slumping down the wall. Stupid feelings.

"Minako are you okay?" I glanced to see Rima. She stood there with Senri behind her munching on some chocolate. His blue eye twinkling, you couldn’t see much else in the dark. Rima stood still in her uniform looking down worried at me.

"Im fine." I stood up and brushed myself down. I gently hugged her. "Go get some sleep Rima, you have work tomorrow. You too Senri." I walked off from them.

"Hey Minako!" I spun around in time to catch the box of Poky in my hand.

"Thank you Senri. Good night." I nodded and went off to my room.

It had been two days since I last spoke to Hanabusa alone. I had seen him around the boarding house but I had been with Seiren. I kept my guard up and I kept the lady like aura I needed to have to gain the respect of my fellow classmates. I was getting ready for class and my door was knocked.

The thing about Hanabusa was he knocked with a slight tune, I could also smell him, the taste of his blood only behind my door. I ignored him and carried on getting ready. But I could still feel his presence outside the door. Even if I waited until we left for class he would still be there. I sighed and sat on my lounger.

"Come in Hanabusa." I watched the door. It took a few moments before he came in but he did. He was dressed smartly in his uniform, the smart white jacket with his tie and dress trousers. His wardrobe was smart anyways but in his uniform, he looked like the next heir to the Aido family.

"I thought you were going to make me stand there all day." He wasn’t facing me while he shut the door behind him.

"You were becoming annoying." I shrugged.

"Is this it now?" He looked me in the eye and I found it hard to tell his feelings. "Would you like to bite me Minako-Sama, tear my neck open, use me as your blood bag. I thought we were getting somewhere." He snapped. He was upset.

"Remind yourself who you are talking to." I ordered. Hanabusa stared at the floor.

 "Im sorry but you’ve ignored me since last week. I don’t find it fair."

"What is fair Aido? That you bag yourself a princess?" I copied his words.

"That is not how I meant it you must know that." He argued. "I was excited, I was happy. My Lady, the one I serve kissed me and I realized how you looked at me now. The way I’ve looked at you since the first time as well."

"Is there I point to your speech? We have class." He got down on one knee in front of me.

"Minako Kuran will you be my one and only?" I stared at him for a while then blinked at him. Reaching out and touching his cheek which he turned into. "Let me prove myself to you."

"On one condition, I am still higher than you in every single way. I know male should take lead in a relationship, but I am a pureblood. You have a to understand.” He nodded and closed his eyes still enjoying my touch.

"Im hungry." He told me gulping. If his blood was the only thing that comforting me with my hunger, then I can’t imagine what it would be like for him. He wouldn’t ask though, he was very touchy when a purebloods blood was being preyed on, I don’t think he ever thought he thought he would prey on my blood himself.

I would give him my blood but when it was the right time to do so. A purebloods blood had special features, health and beauty, his power would grow stronger but he didn’t need that just yet. I could use this to my advantage. Because this piece had acted on their own.

"I know and im sorry you can’t take my blood at least just yet. Come sit next to me." He got up and sat next to me on my lounger. Then I pulled him into a deep kiss. I could feel his heart racing yet he was so cold. Unable to control his powers while he shared an intense moment with me. He pulled away and stared at me with his glassy blue eyes then smiled widely.

"I can go tell everyone, right? I want to show you off to everyone. Of course, ill protect you from my fans and so will everyone else I mean they don’t know how important you are so they won’t expect you to be looked after." I covered his mouth.

"Stop talking." I laughed. He licked the palm of my hand and I pulled away. "Hanabusa!"

"What? It’s not like I could bite you. One last thing." In one hand, he quickly grabbed both of my hands keeping them on my lap and then his other hand moved to the top grips. My full fringe fell and obscured my vision for a moment.

I sat there in shock that he had done that to me. I glared at him and he just smiled. He kissed my fringe and stayed there for a moment. I shivered at the contact.

"I wish I understood why you are so uptight with your hair, Minako-Sama."

"Just Minako. That’s also a story for another time." I told him. He nodded. I pushed my hand through his honey blonde hair. His hair was always styled in perfect mess kind of style, it amazed me how he did.

"I forgot."

"Now if you don’t mind Hanabusa I’d really like to put my hair back up so we can go to class."

"Oh yeah, I’ll wait for you down stairs." He grinned like a child on his birthday. He almost skipped to the door. "Goodbye, my love." I rolled my eyes and waved at him. I pushed my fringe up and pinned it back into place. Maybe one day I’ll take my hair down hair.

Kaname walked into my room without knocking but he was alone.

"Good 'morning' brother."

"Hello, Minako." He leaned against my bed staring at me.

"Yes, Kaname?" I questioned him tidying my research on my desk.

"I passed Hanabusa on my way here looking cheery. Yet I hadn’t smelt your blood, how is he so cheery while having such a lustful hunger."

"Im waiting for the right time. It is taboo to ask so I know hell hold on. I think he’ll need the extra strength when the time comes and if it is the only way I can fight next to him then I’ll do it."

"I forget to notice you’ve grown up sometimes even if we do share everything. Im very proud of who you are, Minako." I walked over to the post and cupped my brother’s cheek before kissing the other. After then I walked off. He slowly followed behind me until he finally caught up. At the end of my corridor Seiren was waiting she bowed her head and I smiled at her.

"Hello Seiren."

"Minako-Sama," She nodded.

As we made our way down the darkened corridor we could hear our class getting louder.

"Come on then Hanabusa, tell us what’s got you so joyful."

"You’ll see." I could hear the skip in his voice. We came out into the light, which was almost blinding, and we were spotted by the students who were waiting for us. Hanabusa shoved past his cousin and waited at the bottom of the stairs.

He was always one for a show. I took my one of my hands and held it out as I got near the bottom. Hanabusa took as I stepped down the last two. He pulled me closer into him and I rested the other hand on his chest.

"Me and Minako are together now." He cheered. "Aren’t you happy for us?!" There was silence and I laughed. Everyone looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"No one cares, Hanabusa." I leaned up kissed him gently. "They saw it coming after all your blood has been roaming these halls." I whispered and he froze.

"Congratulations." Takuma smiled. "It wasn’t much of a shock but im sure everyone is happy its official."

"Consort eh, Ruka?" Hanabusa smirked. "Try lover."

"Whatever."

"Well then, shall we get to class." Kaname spoke up. I nodded intertwined Hanabusa hand with mine.

You could feel the smugness radiating off Hanabusa as he walked up front with me and Kaname. Stay humble and loyal, my love. You could hear the screams of the day class behind the gate.

Our class waited for the gates to open and I was nervous to see what would happen when the day class would do seeing Hanabusa holding my hand. The gates opened and the screams got louder, over powering the voice of Yuki. As soon as I walked out with Hanabusa, there was silence. Girls were staring at us, and I could feel the anger and disappointment in them. Their talking started the further we walked out.

“Hanabusa and Minako.”

“Idol is too good for her.”

“She’s only Kaname’s sister, like what makes her good enough. Kaname got all the looks.” I could hear every word they were saying through the curse of my hearing. Kaname and the rest of the class heard to. To my surprise though, Ruka took a brave move and took my hand in hers. I looked at her.

“Thank you.” I mouthed.

“Anything for my friend, Minako-Sama.” She smiled gently but then looked forward. Times like these made me think about the game that we were playing with them. The pawns who protected the King and Queen.

 


	3. Chapter Three

“Surprise Dorm inspection?!” Hanabusa exclaimed. I glanced at him, giving him the look to quieten down. He caught my stare and gave me a shy smile. I heard Akatsuki mumble to him. “I AM NOT!” He shouted.

“Hanabusa.” I warned. I was standing next to Kaname while Siren told us what she had heard. For us it was the middle of the day and half of our class were in night clothes and slightly annoyed that they had to be awake.

It was funny I woke up Hanabusa and Kain myself to see the reaction I would get from Hanabusa. He jumped up from bed soon as he realized that it was me. My relationship was going okay, our inner circle found it more amusing than other in our class. Some males had started to glare dodge him. But these were the vampires who werent aristocrats, the ones who got in on a whim and that I didn’t care about. Hanabusa was the caring type more behind doors although he had always doted on me.

“Thank you, Sieren.”

“What a pain, there is no predicting what the headmaster is going to do next.” Ruka grumbled.

“I don’t mind, it’s not like I’ve got something I don’t want them to see.” Senri shrugged it off.

“True but when its spur of the moment. You can see what the norm of a place is really like.” Takuma added in.

“You mean like the pair of briefs, that you haven’t picked up are still lying on the floor, Takuma.” The bickering was making me tired.

“Those are made from the finest silk and by the finest tailor around, I could leave those briefs could be left anywhere and I still wouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“That’s not the point.” Ruka rolled her eyes at him.

“Enough, just make sure you’re ready.” I told them and in sync both me and Kaname turned away.

Me and Kaname walked around the halls in silence, just spending a few moments together as twins. I could tell something as on his mind and I didn’t need to ask what, it was always Yuki. His connection to her was so much stronger than mine to Hanabusa right now.

“How are you and Hanabusa?” Kaname asked.

“We’re good. He’s been trying to stay in my room.” I laughed. “It’s quite funny.”

“Im glad you’re happy.” Kaname looked me in the eye. “It’s one of the most important things in my life to make sure you are happy.”

“You do a good job.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I heard Hanabusa shouting from his room. “Oh, what’s happened now?” I sighed and me and my twin walked over to Hanabusa and Kain’s room.

When I looked at the room, I was embarrassed of him. There was junk scattered around his half of the room. Various broken glass and vases along with cutlery. Hanabusa turned around. I could feel left over power fragments from my brother on every item. Why was it that he did these weird things? These was no point to his strangeness.

“Dorm Presidents.” His face turned white as a ghost, he wasn’t even recognizing our relationship. Kaname kept calm.

“Aido, I’d like to speak to you about our dorm regulations, it seems that you need to be reminded of them.” His eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke.

“No Dorm President, it’s not what it looks like.” I watched as my lover backed up towards his collection. It bugged me that Hanabusa was so hung up on Kaname. Both of us got a little tetchy and the light bulbs smashed above their head.

The blonde dived onto the floor and help the pieces of glass in his hand.

“I can add these to my collection too.” He grinned but then looked up at us. He stood up and I stepped forward in the front of Kaname, whacking him around the head.

“Grow up Hanabusa.” I told him, leaving him to his own devices and leaving my brother behind. I walked back to my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed. Then realized the sun was setting meaning it was time to get ready for class. While I was getting ready, it got to me that Hanabusa hadn’t come to see me. I shouldn’t have slapped him, I know that but sometimes I had to be scary. Never was I going to be the orphan that was taken advantage of. I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of

My door knocked a few seconds later, Kaname walked in. He was dressed in the crisp white uniform too. I smiled at my smart brother.

“Oh. I was hoping I wasn’t too late to see you before you put your hair up.” He sounded disappointed.

“Kaname.” I warned. “Don’t try that whole soft eyes on me, im not Yuki.”

“It was worth a try.” He held out his arm, which I took and like every day we took the walk down my hall way. This time the destination was Hanabusa and Akatsuki’s room. Senri, Takuma and Akatsuki were boxing up all the junk, while Hanabusa cried on the floor. I looked away at him from him as he lifted his head to look at me. Senri walked out with a box complaining.

“Get rid of it all.” We both ordered at the same time. I glanced at Kaname spotting the twinkle in his eye from us saying the same thing. Sometimes we were that type of twins.

“If I develop muscles from this my agency will be very upset.” As he went to dump the things.

“Modelling is hard work isn’t it.” I couldn’t tell if that was a sarcastic comment from Takuma.

“Don’t hold this against me Hanabusa.” Akatsuki left last.

“Don’t worry he won’t.” I told him walking in to the room. I kneeled. “Sit up, Hanabusa.” He did as he was told and wiped the water from under his eyes. “Stop this. There was no point to that junk, Kaname’s power is not a game for you to play. Neither is mine. Get dressed.” He stood up and was about to get dressed when he heard Yuki and Zero were leaving. He dashed to the window.

“You mean to tell me my little slice of happiness was destroyed for nothing.” He cried again. I was getting angry at this point and when Kaname got him to back up. Without warning I bit into his neck uncomfortably and he whined as I drank. I feasted on his blood for almost a minute and the students that came near turned away. Hanabusa was holding onto my uniform jacket tightly trying not to show he wasn’t in pain. When I was done, I pushed him away. It was meant to hurt, it was meant to be a punishment for acting like such a child. The way he was acting was making my power rage through me.

“Get dressed.” I told him again. He looked at me blankly until I looked away from him. He moved and shut the door behind him. “Why did they leave?”

“The Kiryu got angry with Yuki.” Kaname informed me. “She’s upset.”

“Now she’s upset. Can we go find her?” I asked.

“Of course,”

We had two hours before class started. Me and brother followed the scent of Yuki towards the town. It was rare that we ever visited. I’d much rather if it was leisure trip not trying to find my sister. One thing I found was if someone walking past was a vampire they would redirect there route. I stood in the center of the town my eyes closed. I concentrated on Yuki. I could find her anywhere, so could Kaname but for me it was easier and I don’t know if that was because of what I did.

I saw her. The abandoned church on the outskirts of the town. She was in the bell tower, and there was a boy. I grabbed Kaname’s arm sharply.

“Minako, where is she?!”

“Bell tower. Now.” I told him. From the top of buildings, we could get there quicker. The jumps taking even less time. The speed we were going no was going to see us from down below, the only thing that was on our minds was our dear sister, who had no clue what was going on. We reached the abandoned dingy bell tower. The level E child, whose eyes were glowing red and baring his teeth, was about to attack Yuki but seeing me and Kaname in the corner of his eye, made him free to the spot. Sweat was dripping from his disgusting body.

“You, poor creature ending up like this.” I drawled as Yuki looked at us too. Kaname stepped towards Yuki and wrapped himself around her, covering her eyes with his hands. What was about to happen I didn’t want it to effect how she saw me. Although sometimes I did enjoy this, being able to get my anger out.

“However, the person you’ve chosen to hurt is someone very dear to us.” Kaname almost growled. I stood in front of the pair. Then clenching my fists, I turned the monster to dust. The smoke disappeared leaving the bell tower with only me, my brother and Yuki.  

“Kaname, Minako. What just happened?” Yuki asked as she was released. I turned to face her.

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.” I smiled at her, leaning forward to touch her cheek with hand. I showed her a smile that would hopefully reassure her and stop her questions but it didn’t seem to work.

“That boy he was…”

“Level E.” Kaname told her.

“So, he wasn’t a vampire.”

“No, he was a vampire as well.” I told her.

“You’re a bad girl. What were you doing coming to a dangerous place like this on your own?” Kaname almost scolded her. I could feel Zero just meters away from us but he wasn’t moving. Was his fall happening so quick? If so it wouldn’t be long until she made her move to come, get her prize.

“I came here because I was trying to find Zero.” She answered looking down. I glanced at her, she was bleeding slightly. I could control myself but Zero meters away from us seemed to have a hard time doing so.

“Well im afraid he isn’t here. I’ll walk you back to the dorm.” The lie slipped so easily from his tongue, Kaname never liked to lie but for Yuki he would do anything to keep her innocent mind safe.

Walking back with Yuki steps head of us, it almost felt like we had gone back in time when she thought of us as her friends than someone she had to guard. Soon as we got to the Cross-Academy gates she said bye, in a shy way looking at her feet, and ran off towards her dorms. It hurt when she shut herself out from us. I wish she would just talk to us, it would make things so much easier, if she wasn’t running from us all the time.

“What the headmaster is doing isn’t enough anymore.” I stated to my brother.

“I know. Today was a close call and not just for Yuki. We’re keeping him alive to protect her yet he could have killed her today.” He growled.

“He needs to be with the night class now.” I looked at my brother biting the inside of my cheek. He nodded getting lost in his thoughts.

We returned to our dorms. My arm was linked with my brothers with our steps in sync. Takuma was waiting on the front porch for us with a big smile on his face. He was always so happy, through everything, he went through. Takuma never once was in a bad mood. I found myself jealous of him. I wish I could put my dark side away with a smile.

“Is everything okay?” He asked cheery.

“Yes, thank you, Takuma.” I answered.

“Hanabusa was looking for you Minako. I think he has seen sense of earlier.” I nodded and walked up the steps still holding onto my brother. When inside I saw Ruka waiting on the sofas with two glasses.

“Lord Kaname, I was wondering if you’d like a drink with me.” She bowed her head.

“Not right now, Ruka. I have some business to attend to.” He politely declined and walked up the stairs without me. I shook my head at her.

“I really wish you just see that it won’t happen, Ruka.” I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs myself. I began to walk down my corridor. It was dark like always and I felt relaxed.

I could see my blond-haired lover leaning against my door with his head down. He looked up and saw me, making himself stand up straight. He dressed smartly in his uniform now and I wanted nothing more to devour him for looking so good, but Hanabusa had to realize that he couldn’t act like that, like he was still 10 years old. I walked up to my door and opened it.

“In.” I ordered. He went in first with his head down. I walked over to my desk and sat on the work top. “Sit.” I looked towards the chair in front of me and kicked it back. He sat down still looking down at his feet. “Hanabusa, you know now that I will protect you from Kaname when needed but earlier this evening was a joke. Collecting broken pieces of rubbish that Kaname had broken with his rage. That says it all, his rage, you must have known what he would think of your silly collection.” He glanced up at me.

“I know, I understand now. It was just because Im so loyal to you.” I slipped down off the desk and sat myself on Hanabusa’s lap.

“Your forgiven. And Kaname feels the same. And I am sorry for my own reaction” I told him. I lifted my hand to his neck and pressed to fingers to the wound, I felt the skin heal underneath them as I used my power.

“Minako.” He smiled. “The strange things I do. They are all because you are my everything. You always have been. Even when I was just a horrible brat with this little girl trying to be my friend with her brother.” I leaned down and kissed him. He was gentle even when he wrapped his arm around my waist.

My throat was hurting, I was trying to ignore the pain because I couldn’t imagine what he felt because he hadn’t tasted a single drop of my blood yet. But I had already been too greedy. I pulled away. I stood up and poured some water in my two glasses sitting on the desk then a blood tablet in each. I passed one to Hanabusa.

“Thank you.” He took a sip, for a moment looking a little more relaxed. I drank mine and then set my glass down.

“Let’s go to class.” Hanabusa stood up and held out his hand.

“For you, my lover?” He winked. I laughed slightly at him and took his hand. Together we left my room ready to go to class. As we walked down the corridor we crossed paths with Kaname and Siren. I hugged my brother quickly, Kaname wasn’t much taller than me but he was still taller, making me feel like Yuki when I hugged him. Kaname’s hand smoothed over my hair. I liked when my twin was affectionate. I pulled away from him and smiled.

“We need a visit to the headmaster during class today.” He informed me.

“About today?” I questioned and my brother confirmed it. Kiryu. “We’ll go during History, god knows that class bores me.” I rolled my eyes linking arms with Kaname.

“Hey!” I heard Hanabusa whine. I look back on him.

“I always go down with Kaname, Hanabusa. Behave.” I told him and he sighed settling with walking next to Siren. Who usually intimidated him. I walked down the steps with a bounce and twirled at the bottom in a happier mood because Yuki was safe and Hanabusa had forgiven me for my outburst. Hanabusa caught me and held me to his chest for a moment.

We left the class after our first lesson. The halls to the headmaster’s office we were lit by only a few gas lamps. In his old age his sight was going. I respected the headmaster for his friendship that he held with my mother and that friendship he had extended to the orphans she had to leave behind. I agreed with his ideas of co-existing and that is why me and my brother agreed to the night class. Besides it was the perfect place to keep Yuki safe and assemble what we needed to. Then when it came to the end, where the final round would play out.

We walked into the office and the headmaster smiled.

“Kaname, Minako please sit down.” He offered us a seat on the sofas in front of his desk. “Would you like a drink?” He pointed towards the glasses of blood tablet dissolving.

“Did you know we were coming, Headmaster?” I asked sitting down, then leaning forward to take a glass. I sat opposite Kaname who also had a glass.

“I had a feeling.” He sighed looking down and putting his hands together. “I couldn’t hide from you Kaname, and you Minako. But after all, you both are in a class of your own, without a drop of human blood coursing through you or your ancestor’s veins, your lineage is rare among vampires now. You are the vampires of all vampires. A pure blood. The powers of your ancestors have been passed onto the two of you and it is for that reason you strike fear within other vampires.”

“Headmaster Cross it is because I trust you that I avoided bringing up this issue in the past.” Kaname stood up and leaned over the desk looking down on the headmaster, who tried to control himself but I could feel the skip in his heart beat. “Regardless the steps you have taken at minimal at best. Why do you continue to treat Zero like a normal student?” Kaname dug his fingers into the desk splintering the wood. “Stay this course and Zero will destroy the pacifist ideal you have worked for.” Kaname was angry and so was I. Cross was putting his head in the sand. This was not the way to deal with the situation. Something had to be done.

“Kiryu’s parents were killed by a vampire and somehow in that blood bath only he managed to survive. How can I be more cruel to him?” I stood up and stood next to my brother with my arms crossed.

“But I must tell you no ordinary vampire killed his family. It was pure blood like us.” I informed him. “Did you never have your suspicions?” The headmaster looked down.

“You of all people should know in your day you saw many of human life end in a miserable retched way. Back when you Kaien Cross were a vampire hunter.” I told him.

“It will happen. Zero’s fate is truly horrible but it is something he cannot avoid.” Kaname butted in. “Any human that is bitten by a pureblood’s fangs and survives becomes a vampire. A vampire who is bitten by a pureblood suffers one of two fates, dying from the loss of blood or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly becoming a vampire. Other vampires did not have this dark power purebloods have.”

“Zero was only a human when he was bitten and yet he was able to fight the powerful vampire instinct for four years.” I added. “I respect his strength of will, however.”

The smell. It invaded my nose. A smell like my own but masked but that sweet human smell. For me and Kaname we knew that blood and right now that blood could be smelt by the night class as well.

“Yuki!” I exclaimed and stood up quickly.

“Whats happened to her?!” The headmaster shouted flapping around.

“Zero Kiryu has finally gave in.” Kaname spoke with such a calm tone that calmed the arua of the room its self.

Me and my brother both rushed out following the scent of blood coming from a nearby corridor. My thoughts were enriched with the ideas of how I was going to tear Zero Kiryu limb by limb. I went to leave the room until Kaname pulled me back.

“You go see to the class, I will handle Kiryu.” I could see rage in his eyes. Rage that Kaname would control for the sake of her, I on the other hand wouldn’t if it was up to then Zero Kiryu would be dead.

“Kaname.” I started but was cut off by my brother.

“Go, Minako. I will handle it.” I growled at him, something I regretted soon as Kaname did it back. I had the power of two pureblood vampires, more than Kaname, but he was much older and wiser than me deep down.

I pushed away from him and went the opposite direction to the blood, taking the route to the class room. I began attempting to calm myself down while walking through the dim lit corridors.. The class room door was shut but I could hear the racket coming from inside. The animals who I called classmates. I swung open the door, holding my head high.

“Attention.” I called. Everyone looked at me with glowing red eyes. The hunger radiating off them. “The blood is nothing to worry about. Return to your seats.” Only a few moved. I slammed the door. “I said return to your seats. What are you savages?!” Everyone began to move even the inner circle. Even I was taken in by the smell of Yuki, I took deep breaths taking strides towards the chair Kaname usually sat on. Siren came into the room and over to the chair kneeling beside me. And in the kings absence the queen stood tall.

Hanabusa was staring at me. He was the most intelligent aristocrat here, even though he acted like a complete idiot half of the time, he kept it almost secret half of time which played in his favour. I stared back at him, my face like stone with my eye brow raised and he soon broke eye contact with me. I watched him turn towards the front of the class for a moment I thought he had left it then he shook his head and got up I sighed.

“Would you like me to make him return to his seat Lady Minako?” Siren asked. I shook my head as he got closer to me. He bowed then looked up waiting for me to let him stand.

“Whats wrong, lover?” I smiled hoping being sweet would make him forget.

“That blood-“ I cut him off.

“That blood is non of you concern.” I told him reaching out to take his hand.

“Don’t act like im stupid.”

“Im not. Im telling you everything is fine and you don’t need to worry. Can you do that for me please?” Hanabusa’s face changed to slightly annoyed but he nodded at me. I stood up and hugged him, my arms around his waist letting him think I was lower than him. I was manipulating him but I couldn’t let anyone know that Zero Kiryu was a vampire, spiraling into a Level E. He rested his head on top of mine for quite a while and the red eyes of my fellow classmates redirected to us.

Kaname returned to class shortly after, his body language stiff and the anger radiating off him. I was worried he wouldn’t be able to keep calm much long if Yuki’s life was being put in danger by Kiryu. He took back his chair without a word, he ran his hands through his hair and crossed his legs. Hanabusa was standing next to me holding my hand, I perched myself on the arm of the chair carefully, even I was testing waters. Slowly lifting my hand to rest on his shoulder, it bought him out of his trance. Kaname bought his hand up to rest on top of mine. I smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. Hanabusa inched closer to me as I did, as if to let me know he was still there.

“Hanabusa, will you leave my sister alone for one second of today.” Kaname asked but his voice was laced with annoyance. It wasn’t Hanabusa that had caused it, but he was taking it out on him, only thinking of his friend as his pawn in the moment. Distancing himself until he calmed down. It was rare my brothers calm demeaner changed, even when we destroyed the Level E when Yuki was in danger, he was calm. Now Yuki’s blood had been taken, either by choice or force her skin had been tainted by Zero. This was a problem.

Hanabusa’s face dropped and he looked hurt that Kaname seemed annoyed with him, but he dropped my hand and returned to his seat with no other words spoken. Ruka even kept quiet. Takauma kept quiet, even our own blood, Shiki, didn’t say a single word.

Class ended with my brother calmer he was finally speaking like himself again. Taking charge asking everyone nicely to follow Siren and make their way back to the Moon Dorm. Me and my twin watched them walk away, and my lover kept looking back with a frown on his face until Akatuski gave him a shove. I turned towards Kaname.

“You didn’t have to snap at Hanabusa.”

“Im glad the first thing you say to me is about Hanabusa and not about the wealth fare of Yuki. We need to see Cross again. Are you joining me?”

“Don’t you dare.” The slab cracked underneath us, my fists were clenched.

“Minako.”

“Kaname, I am not a pawn, I am your equal. You will treat me so, do not question how I feel about Yuki.” I told him.

“Im sorry.” He sighed. “You’re right. I am in the wrong.” I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before speaking again.

“Tell me what happened with Yuki.” My twin explained to me, what Zero had done, how Yuki reacted and how she was sitting in the infirmary with two puncher wounds in her neck. I leaned back against the wall, taking it all in. His anger was understandable.

Me and Kaname were walking down one side of the corridor and the headmaster the other, until we finally met in the middle. He sighed deeply and opened the door with his head down.

“Lets continue shall we?” I went in before my brother ready to give the fool a piece of my mind, my mothers best friend or not.

“This should of never happened. Zero Kiryu is a danger to the day class and we can no longer allow it to continue.” I sat on the sofa with my legs crossed and hands in my lap. Kaname took the lead when it came to our regular meetings with the headmaster but at this point I needed to say. “Tonight Yuki could have been killed. And her blood would have been on your hands headmaster.”

“He can no longer stay in the day class.” Kaname took over. “He has to be transferred to the night class immediately.”

“No one has ever been transferred from the day class to the night class.”

“This is an exception. You cant keep your head in the sand forever one day you’ll have to wake up and realise the damage that you have decided to cause for selfish reasons.” My ears almost twitched at the breathing I could hear outside. I stood dusting my skirt down.

“Excuse me.” I glanced at Kaname, who could the same as me. I stepped out of the room to a startled Yuki. Her posture changed soon as I came into her view, back straight, her hands behind her back, then she bowed. My heart ached as I saw the bandage on her neck.

“Is everything okay, Yuki?” I asked.

“Yes, Minako-sama. I was just returning to my dorm.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Im okay. Just a nibble. No need to worry.” She scratched the back of her head when she got nervous and her eyes scrunched up.

“You don’t have to lie to me. You know Yuki, I would never hurt you like Zero did.” I explained my blood boiling at the thought of someone hurting my precious sister.

“He didn’t mean to hurt me. Everything is fine.” She lied with a fake smile disguising her upset and fear.

“Please, let me walk you back to your dorm.” She looked up at me with her big doe eyes and nodded gently. I smiled at her as we began to walk towards the day class dormitories. She walked bedside me in silence. It was so rare that we got to spend time together alone, not since me and Kaname had stopped visiting her. I glanced at her, sometimes I worried that people would see our resemblance but while the pupils were sleeping, and the stars were out I would enjoy these short moments with her.

“Does he really have to? I mean be transferred.” She spoke up.

“I’m afraid so. For your safety.” I answered solemnly. I knew that this would be a struggle for her, Zero was her family. The only family she thought she had. Yuki nodded and held her head down. She didn’t speak another word.

After several minutes of walking in silence we reached the gate of the day dorms. I looked her in the eye with my eyebrow raised. She gave me a big smile, trying to hide something.

“Promise me, you’re going to get some sleep?” I asked her. “You’ll need to rest up after tonight.”

“I will, Minako. Goodnight.” I didn’t trust her for one moment. I knew Yuki too well, however I let her be.

“Goodnight, Yuki.” I turned away leaving her alone, hoping that she was safe now. Feeling as if I had done my duty as her elder sister.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
